fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
DX Super Mario Bros.
:Not to be confused with Super Mario Bros. Deluxe DX Super Mario Bros. is the newest installment in the ''Super Mario'' series, made by APIM Group, Inc. for the APIM Hanabi. This game adds new additions and superior, upgraded "deluxe" versions of various elements of the previous installments of the Super Mario franchise. Some of these upgrades may be mechanical, others may be natural. This is one of the first Super Mario platformers in several years that has 2D, hand drawn graphics, excluding remakes. This game also features cinematic cutscenes. Plot Prologue Bowser is sitting on his throne after his latest defeat against his nemesis Mario, trying to think what he has done wrong in the past years to kidnap Princess Peach and to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom. He got remarks of his caretaker Kamek that it's better for the Koopa king to give up kidnapping the princess and do other nefarious things instead. Bowser ignored the old Kamek and instead gets frustrated, as he couldn't think of anything. Bowser Jr. heard his father rampaging through the castle and went more downstairs together with Ludwig, Lavora and Larry, all four being worried. Bowser managed to calm down later. With all the other Koopalings sitting around a large, round table, Bowser Jr. discussed that he was worried about their dad getting in a rampage, claiming that all his previous losses against Mario could've made his head empty for more ideas being the reason for Bowser's agitation, along with envy that may have filled his head instead. Jr. came up with the conclusion to think up the ultimate plan to snatch Peach, take over her kingdom, and probably the most important of all three, to get rid of Mario for once and for all. Bigger airships, stronger troopers and bigger pits to make were necessary, but not "ultimate" enough to prevent failure. Iggy noted that he could make upgrades for a ton of minions. The Koopalings came to the conclusion that not only everyone's help, from the Goombas to the Bloopers, was needed, but also need a strong fighter that could make Mario's life more difficult. The problem is that none of the Koopalings knew anyone like that. The next day in the morning, Risen was cleaning the floor, with still in mind to make an ultimate plan. He, Tim and Roy were assigned to provide the strong fighter, but Risen was a little pessimistic about his mission, claiming that there is no such thing, and that "Mama-Mia Mario" is unbeatable. Then, Risen leaned on a wall to rest for a second, accidentally activating a switch represented by a loose brick. The switch caused to open the wall like two sliding doors, revealing a hidden stairway and causing risen to fall of the stairs. Bowser heard all the noise and went to Risen while roaring to him to stand up from his lazy bum and get back to his chore, but cut himself off when he saw the stairway. The rest of the Koopalings heard all the hubbub as well and followed their father. They went downstairs and met Risen, dazed after his fall, in front of a wooden door. Bowser opened it, which revealed a neglected laboratory under the cobwebs. The laboratory appeared to be owned by Bowser's wife, who passed away after Bowser Jr. was born. Ludwig and Iggy were fond of the laboratory. Kamek, who also followed along, was rather worried. Roy found it boring, Dolly found it icky, Tim admired the rocks found in several flasks and Risen hoped he didn't have to clean this as well. Bowser noted that he never knew about this place, but did predict that his demised wife was into science. At this moment, Wendy was calling her dad, saying that he had to see this. She apparently found a door, pinned with a note that started with "For Bowser". After Bowser read the note, he opened the door. Bowser, his entire brood and Kamek smiled with mouths open. Bowser, who had read the note, then muttered "...tonight, we'll seize our chance". Chapter 0 Two weeks later, lot of things have been changed in the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach never comes out her castle anymore and only shows her silhouette. Speakers have been placed all over the Mushroom Kingdom, as her use of ordering tasks to her subjects, the Toads. The tasks became harsher, and if they weren't harsh, they were filthy or useless chores. One of the subjects, Toad thinks there is something wrong with Peach and decides to request Mario and Luigi to see the princess, who had the task to do nothing about the Toads' tasks nor seeing her. Mario and Luigi actually find it fishy too with this sudden decision, as if she just changed sides. Mario knows Peach for a long time and knew she'd never do that, so they accept Toad's request and take a visit to Peach's Castle anyway. Along the way to Peach's Castle, Mario and Luigi notice that several baddies have been in Toad Town lately. Goombas, Koopa Troopas... this isn't ordinary. Luigi makes a remark that there has to be something wrong in the castle, with these Goombas in town. At this moment, one of the Koopas notices the Mario Bros. and attempts an ambush with his brethren. The ambush fails as Mario and Luigi saw the Koopas just in time and escaped with a belly slide. The Koopas chase Mario and Luigi around when they notice they are running toward Peach's castle, but get ambushed themselves by a passing Chain Chomp. One of the Koopas is screaming "We'll tell this to the ki- uh, princess!" Now they're obviously bad guys, but Mario still wonders why the Koopas put effort to prevent the Mario Bros. from reaching Peach's castle. Mario and Luigi finally reach Peach's castle, seeing by surprise it is guarded by two Hammer Bros. Luigi demands them to pass and says they're friends of Peach as an argument. The first Hammer Bro. declines they are, and the second is asking for proof. Luigi pulls a photo out his wallet showing Mario, Luigi and Peach, having a nice time at dinner. The first Hammer Bro. still declines they're friends, and the second one informs them that Peach is no longer friends with them. Mario can't and doesn't believe this and wants proof for that statement. The second Hammer Bro. reminds them of the task Peach informed them, using that as argument why Peach doesn't want to see them anymore. Mario thinks, and then remarks: "Wait a minute... since when has Peach hired Hammer Bros.?" The two Hammer Bros. seem to shock right after Mario said it, and then got stomped by Mario's famous jump. Mario and Luigi step their way in Peach's castle. Mario remarks that he's sure Bowser is actually behind all these strange events, but doesn't know how he could imitate Peach's voice or make her silhouette so real. Luigi responds that they'll possibly find out soon. Upon reaching the top of the castle, the Mario Bros. get to see a door. Mario opens the door, revealing Peach... at least, it looks like Peach, but it seems to be a robot that doesn't seem to be nice. The robot yelled at the Mario Bros. why they ignored her tasks and that they need to go away. An overly familiar voice behind Mario said that they don't need to go away, as they know too much. Mario turned away and saw Bowser, who seems to have some new mechanical attributes. Luigi wondered how Bowser managed to sneak behind them, but Mario wanted to know where the real Peach is, and who the robot was. Bowser commanded his kids to show the first answer, as Bowser Jr. and Larry suddenly appear, with Peach tied up. "For the answer of your second question, Mario", Bowser said slyly, "I want Jinkesse to return to her original form". The robot reacted: "With pleasure", as it transforms in a robotic female Koopaling. Then she said: "...dad". Luigi was confused as he saw the newly-seen Koopaling, saying several things like: "Who is that girl?" "How did your kids get here?" "No one saw them heading to the castle!" "What's the meaning of this?" Bowser was getting annoyed by Luigi's questions and slapped him in the face, and told him that he'll tell all about his wonderful plan. He told that Jinkesse was an incarnation of one of his eldest children, but died at an age of five. Bowser has read that his wife loved Jinkesse so much that she wanted to reincarnate her as a cyborg, as a surprise for Bowser. She couldn't do much on her project due to it being a secret in the first place, and that the children kept coming and coming. The body was done and ready to be activated, as Bowser Jr. was ready to be born. She hid it away and wrote a message she put on the door, in case she didn't survive the birth, which she didn't. Jinkesse's reincarnation is unlike every Koopaling. She is a cyborg that could shapeshift in a few forms, and was able to use several attacks depending on the drive she was holding. His kids had explained Bowser that they were brooding on an ultimate plan to cheer up Bowser. They needed a strong fighter that could pummel Mario, and Jinkesse seems to be exactly what they needed. Bowser found that there were lots of useful stuff in his wife's lab, including a Super Warp Pipe which let the user warp to any place, which makes a portal to the original place appear for five minutes. With this, they could easily kidnap the princess and replace her with Jinkesse, who also could transform into a Peach-like robot. "And that's not the only thing", Bowser said. His wife was always interested in inventing, alchemy and black magic. Using his wife's old formulas and blueprints, he could make an even better army than he first had. In his own words, he went deluxe, creating stronger (and sometimes mechanical) foes which are harder to defeat. Bowser will use machinery and magic to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. "And stronger black magic, unlike that one which turned Toads into bricks", he added. Now the Mario Bros. know everything, Bowser ordered Jinkesse to defeat the plumbers. After a harsh fight, Mario managed to defeat Jinkesse. However, Jinkesse was not truly destroyed; she muttered that she needs a recharge. Bowser wasn't satisfied, but still was convinced that she could pummel Mario easily next time. Though there's another pro for the Koopa king: now he could attack the kingdom with his favorite way: with airships attacking the town. As he was saying that, airships are heading to Peach's castle to pick Bowser up. "Arrividerci!", Bowser roared, as he jumped into an airship with Peach in his claws. Jinkesse, Bowser Jr. and Larry followed Bowser. Mario and Luigi saw how some airships attacked Toad Town, while Bowser's airship was heading to Bowser's Kingdom. Characters *Mario *Luigi *Toad *Princess Peach *Bowser *Kamek *Koopalings **Bowser Jr. **Larry **Ludwig **Lavora **Risen **Tim **Roy **Dolly **Jinkesse Items */Power-Up Items/ - These items give special abilities to Mario. */Collectibles/ - Items that Mario can pick up. */Blocks and Objects/ - These items are blocks and other objects. Enemies Gameplay The gameplay is the same as the previous 2D platformers in the Super Mario series, most prominently the New Super Mario Bros. games. A and B let the player character Jump, X and Y serve as the attack/dash buttons, and the Circle Pads and D-Pad let the player character move. Many maneuvers such as the Triple Jump and Ground Pound can be done as well. Unlike previous Super Mario Bros. games, DX Super Mario Bros. seems to have different goals. Although the first and second levels end with the usual Flagpole, the third level reintroduces the Goal Gate from , while the fourth level marks the return of the Roulette Box from . It is unknown if there are more different goals. This game also has several things to collect. The first collectibles are the Mushroom Coin, Flower Coin and Star Coin, which appear in every level. It is unknown where for all three kinds are needed, but collecting them all in one level gives a 1-Up. Sometimes, an Airship is floating above a certain level that is already played. This means that the level now contains airships attacking that level. In a level with the Airship Attack status, several Toads need to be saved. If the player managed to save all the Toads in that level, they get a special bonus soundtrack. The airships do not attack Underground, Castle, Fortress, Ghost House or Bonus levels. Airship Attack levels replace the original level BGM with a remix of the Airship theme. Worlds *'/World 0 - Peach's Castletown/:' Peach's castle, Toad Town and surroundings. **Peach's Castle Boss: Jinkesse (This fight involves Jinkesse's basic attacks, like shooting her retractable arm and shooting laser beams) **Battle Course: Hammer Bro. (Two Hammer Bros. will throw hammers at Mario, while jumping on Brick Block platforms) **Castle Boss: Larry (Larry will fire blue magic with his wand and occasionally shoot Green Shells) *'World 1 - Grassy Outskirts:' The Grasslands just outside the Castletown area. Yoshi has a house here, and he requests to save all the trapped Yoshis. **Battle Course: Hammer Bro. (Two Hammer Bros. will throw hammers at Mario. This time, there are no platforms) **Castle Boss: Bowser Jr. (Bowser Jr. will breath fire out his Mini Clown Car, which could shoot lasers, and also throws Mecha-Koopas) *'World 2 - Toadstool Forest:' A wicked forest maze. The trees are so close to each other, Mario and Luigi have to rely on random Warp Pipes. **Fortress Boss: Jinkesse (Jinkesse receives this time the Elly Drive, which makes her able to shoot purple magic alongside) **Battle Course: Hammer Bro. (Two Hammer Bros. will throw hammers at Mario. The battle takes place among trees) **Castle Boss: Elly (Elly shoots purple magic and climbs on walls to prevent Mario from attacking her) *'World 3 - Hijinks Jungle:' This jungle is filled with Cannon Barrels, Blast Barrels, Rocket Barrels and normal Barrels. DK loves to reside here. **Battle Course: Hammer Bro. (Two Hammer Bros. will throw hammers at Mario. The stage resembles the 25m stage from Donkey Kong) **Castle Boss: Iggy (Iggy is yet again in his carriage with a Chain Chomp, but instead of firing green magic, he throws bouncing balls) *'World 4 - Huckit Beach:' This beach is resided by Huckit Crabs. Beside that, expect Bloopers and Cheep-Cheeps. **Fortress Boss: Jinkesse (Jinkesse receives the Wendy Drive and is in this fight able to shoot rings) **Battle Course: Boomerang Bro. (Two Boomerang Bros. will throw boomerangs at Mario, while jumping on Brick Block platforms) **Castle Boss: Wendy (Wendy will make rings that hurt Mario, and let the room fill up with water) *'World 5 - Dry Bone Desert:' This desert is so sandy, that even Dry Bones are bothered by sand in their eyes. The Mario Bros. need a special item to get through. **Battle Course: Fire Bro. (Two Fire Bros. will throw fireballs at Mario, while jumping on Brick Block platforms) **Castle Boss: Roy (Row will occasionally do a shoulder bash and fire black-colored magic. He also climbs in the chains) *'World 6 - Snowfall Plains:' world **Fortress Boss: Jinkesse (Jinkesse receive the Morton Drive, making her able to create little earthquakes) **Battle Course: Ice Bro. (Two Ice Bros. will throw iceballs at Mario, while jumping on Note Block platforms) **Castle Boss: Morton (Morton creates earthquakes and shoots brown magic that homes to Mario) *'World 7 - Piped Maze:' maze/Sewer world **Battle Course: Hammer Bro. (A Hammer Bro. and Boomerang Bro. will throw their items at Mario. The battle takes place on pipes with Piranha Plants) **Castle Boss: Dragonia (Dragonia is able to execute all the spells the previous Koopalings have executed as well.) *'World 8 - Frostflame Island:' world **Fortress Boss: Jinkesse (Jinkesse receives the Lavora Drive, allowing her to create False Notes) **Battle Course: Fire Bro. (A Fire Bro. and Ice Bro. will throw their elements at Mario. The ground is made of Note Blocks) **Castle Boss: Lavora (Lavora creates False notes, breathes fire and climbs on the walls) *'World 9 - Bustle City:' world **Battle Course: Thunder Bro. (Two Thunder Bros. will throw thunderballs at Mario. The battle takes place atop cars) **Castle Boss: Jackson (Jackson will shoot Rainbow Shells and uses homing yellow magic) *'World 10 - Minmax Land:' world **Fortress Boss: Jinkesse (In this Fight, Jinkesse gets the Bowser Jr. Drive, making her able to breathe fire) **Battle Course: Sledge Bro. (Two Sledge Bros. will throw sledgehammers at Mario. The platforms in this battle resize) **Castle Boss: Bowser Jr. (Bowser Jr. rematches Mario in an even better Mini Clown Car which shoots giant laser beams. Jr. himself also breaths bigger fire and uses DX Mecha-Koopas) *'World 11 - Alimentopia:' world **Battle Course: Hammer Bro. (Three Hammer Bros. will throw hammers at Mario, while jumping on Brick Block platforms) **Castle Boss: Dolly (Dolly hides in giant pans, shooting homing cyan magic and reshaping rings) *'World 12 - Rattly Ruins:' world **Fortress Boss: Jinkesse (Jinkesse receives the Harley Drive, which gives her permission to use Harley's minions) **Battle Course: Boomerang Bro. (Four Boomerang Bros. will throw boomerangs at Mario, while jumping on Brick Block platforms) **Castle Boss: Harley (Harley will call his minions and can create earthquakes, while using red magic) *'World 13 - Peaky Mountain:' world **Battle Course: Sledge Bro. (A Sledge Bro. and Curve Bro will throw their items at Mario) **Castle Boss: Tim (Tim creates large boulders and throws them at Mario. Tim can also climb on the walls.) *'World 14 - Cloudy Zone:' world **Fortress Boss: Jinkesse (Jinkesse gets the Lemmy Drive and is able to shoot yellow bouncy balls) **Battle Course: Hammer Bro. (Two Hammer Bros. will throw hammers at Mario. The Hammer Bros. fly in Lakitu Clouds) **Castle Boss: Lemmy (Lemmy hides in Warp Pipes while using his magic to create yellow balls) *'World 15 - Dusty Wasteland:' wasteland world **Castle Boss: Risen (Risen calls in all sorts of enemies, breathes fire and mimics Jinkesse's main attack in form of an Ultra Hand.) *'World 16 - Wacky Factory:' world **Fortress Boss: Jinkesse (Jinkesse receives the Ludwig Drive, making her able to flutter in the air and Ground Pound) **Battle Course: Hammer Bro. (One Hammer Bro. and three random relatives will throw their items, while Mario is on a conveyor belt) **Castle Boss: Ludwig (Ludwig can flutter in the air and use homing Ground Pounds. Aside from that, he creates Falser Notes and breathes blue fire) *'World 17 - Spooky Woods:' Forest world **Battle Course: Dry Bro. (Three Dry Bros. will throw bones at Mario. The battle takes place among trees) *'World 18 - Bowser's Kingdom:' world (Volcano wasteland) **Fortress Boss: Jinkesse (???) Cutscenes Prologue *Bowser's Losing It - Bowser has lost again from Mario and rampages around his castle, as a result of an empty head. Some of the Koopalings watched him and got worried. *Koopaling Meeting - The Koopalings discuss about their dad's problems and try to assemble an ultimate plan. They came to conclusion that a strong fighter is needed. *Risen's Discovery - Risen is pessimistic about the strong fighter needed for the ultimate plan, but accidentally stumbled upon something interesting while cleaning the castle. *The Forgotten Lab - Bowser and his children discover Bowser's wife's secret laboratory and found something that could be the key of the ultimate plan of the Koopalings. Chapter 0 *Two Weeks Later - Princess Peach and Toad Town have been changed for two weeks already. Toad finds this suspicious and asks the Mario Bros. for a request. *Koopambushed - A bunch of Koopas try to ambush Mario and Luigi as they're heading to Peach's castle, but get accidentally ambushed themselves by a Chain Chomp. *Meet the Hammer Bros. - Mario and Luigi reach the castle, as two Hammer Bros. guard the place. Mario is now sure Bowser behind the sudden changes in the Mushroom Kingdom. *The Truth Revealed - Mario and Luigi reach the top of the castle, as they meet the Peach robot. Bowser appeared and revealed that the Peach robot was actually Jinkesse. *Who is Jinkesse? - Bowser explains who and what Jinkesse is. The player now knows what Bowser and the Koopalings found in the prologue. *Bowser's Ultimate Plan - Bowser explains further about his Ultimate Plan and how he executed this. He's going "deluxe" as well. He demanded Jinkesse to defeat the Mario Bros. *Jinkesse Defeated - Mario and Luigi defeated Jinkesse, but she only need to be recharged. Bowser calls in some airships and escapes. *Airship Armada Attack - Mario and Luigi follow some airships back in Toad Town, as they are attacking the village. *Meet the Hammer Bros. Again - Mario and Luigi confront two more Hammer Bros. They challenge them to a duel. Chapter 1 *Yoshi's Trap - Mario and Luigi found a weird egg. It's revealed that Yoshi and his friends have been captured by Bowser. Chapter 3 *Agitated Ape - Mario and Luigi meet Donkey Kong in an angered state. DK's banana hoard is abducted and believes Mario did it. Chapter 8 *Follow the Clown Car - As Mario and Luigi walk into the fiery part of Frostflame Island, they see a strange figure in a bowl flying toward a castle. Luigi believes it's Bowser. *Lavora's Battle - Mario and Luigi meet Lavora instead... in a familiar place, with a cardboard Bowser included. Trivia *This game has more worlds and levels than previous Super Mario games, forcing the disc to be dual-layered. This game has tons of other content as well. *Unlike most 2D Mario platformers, DX Super Mario Bros. has a full-detailed story that progresses along with the game, with 2D animation cutscenes, as the entire game has hand-drawn graphics. *This is the first Super Mario game since Super Mario Sunshine to have cutscenes with full voice acting. Like in Super Mario Sunshine, the VA is only in English, so the game will include subtitles in non-English translations of the game. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:APIM Hanabi Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Arend's Articles Category:Arend's Fan Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Rated 7 Games Category:2013 Category:Single Player Games Category:Mario Games